The present invention relates to an anti-theft system in combination with an electrical control apparatus adapted for use with a prime mover of an automotive vehicle such as a combustion engine having control means for controlling the combustion of an air-fuel mixture in accordance with changes of a condition of the engine.
In such a conventional electrical engine control apparatus as noted above, a digital computer is adapted to calculate a value corresponding to a setting of the control means by receiving therein an electrical binary signal indicative of a condition of the engine as of a selected instant in time during operation of the engine. The computer is programmed to calculate the value from a function describing a desired relationship between the condition of the engine and the setting of the control means. In practical use of the engine control apparatus, it will be noted that halt of calculation in the computer serves to effectively prevent anyone from starting of the engine, either by providing an electrical jumper across an ignition switch, or by any other known means.